<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give it time by thestarsaretalking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186383">give it time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking'>thestarsaretalking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Force (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, Roommates to lovers, Sharing a Bed, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan and Tony move into a house together and everybody thinks they’re in love. (Spoiler alert: they do end up falling in love)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela Ali &amp; Chan Kaifang, Angela Ali &amp; Chan Kaifang &amp; F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang &amp; F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give it time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>play the game of how many tropes can sam fit into one fic (the main one being roommates to lovers) as you read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need to move out of my apartment. It’s way too cramped and the neighbors are so loud,” complained Chan as he walked across the Space Force base with Angela. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you totally should! Your apartment is super small, mostly because you have so many plants in there,” Angela agreed, crossing her arms as she glanced up at the sky to see a helicopter flying above them. She waited until the drone of the helicopter faded before she continued, “Plus we’re in Wild Horse. I’m sure if you found somebody else who’d be willing to move in with you, you could probably afford to rent a house.” </p><p> </p><p>And as fate would have it, Fuck Tony Scarapiducci happened to be walking past Chan and Angela as they were discussing Chan moving out. Hearing the words “rent a house” piqued Tony’s interest and he took out his AirPods, swiveling around to run up to the two friends.</p><p><br/>“Sorry, were you guys talking about moving? I’m actually looking for a new place. My apartment complex has a gas leak and I need to move out as soon as possible. We should totally move in together,” Tony excitedly suggested, still clutching his AirPods in one hand. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take much for Chan to cave. Seeing how enthusiastic Tony was about the possibility of them moving in and how convenient it would be for the both of them to become housemates, Chan agreed, “Sure, we can move in together.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony’s hazel eyes lit up and his smile widened. “Great! I’m actually booked to visit this house tomorrow at, like, ten in the morning. Wanna come with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow? During work hours? I can’t, sorry. I have to be in the control room tomorrow morning. But you should totally send me pics,” Chan grinned, his eyes meeting Tony’s. Angela cleared her throat loudly to disrupt the moment because as much as she wanted to watch Chan and Tony gaze lovingly at each other, she had places to be. “Oh, right. Angela and I have to get going. Talk later?” </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely!” Tony called as Chan and Angela walked away. His eyes lingered on the scientist for a moment longer before he turned around and rushed to the meeting he was most likely going to be late for if he continued to stare at Chan. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Chan was in the control room in the morning, monitoring the orbital trajectory of the satellites when he felt his phone vibrate with a notification. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the message discreetly. </p><p> </p><p>Tony had sent him a picture of the outside of the house he was visiting with the caption “it looks cool but it looks like somebody probably got murdered here at some point.” Chan stifled a chuckle and placed his phone in his lap so he could glance down and see the messages easily. </p><p> </p><p>Every few minutes, Chan’s phone buzzed with a new text from Tony and Chan read the messages he received with a smile on his face. Tony sent a photo of the closet with the caption “wtf this closet’s tiny did they try to hide a body in here” and a photo of the small bedroom with the caption “i don't think i can fit an actual bed in this bedroom.” </p><p> </p><p>At one point, Dr. Mallory noticed how amused Chan was and asked, “What are you smiling at?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, nothing. Just… photos of dogs,” Chan fibbed, quickly turning off his phone and putting it away. Mallory eyed him curiously, clearly not believing his obvious lie, but didn’t pry further. </p><p> </p><p>Since the house Tony visited wasn’t satisfactory, Chan and Tony planned to visit another house together on Saturday morning. Tony picked up Chan from his apartment with his fancy Prius and drove them to the house. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the house Tony had visited by himself, the house they visited together looked cozy and didn’t give “somebody-was-murdered-here” vibes at all. In fact, the house was almost nicer than it appeared on the listing.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony and Chan walked into the house together, they were shocked by how elegant the house looked. For a suburban house in the middle of nowhere, the house was pretty big and age didn’t show on it at all. The walls were painted a calming shade of parchment white and golden rays of sunlight filtered through the windows.</p><p> </p><p>As the realtor led the pair into the living room, Tony gasped and clutched Chan’s arm eagerly. “Holy shit, look at the natural lighting in this place. I could totally do photoshoots for Instagram posts here.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I can put my plants in that corner and they’ll get enough light! This setup is perfect,” Chan exclaimed in awe as he looked around the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“Chan, let’s go see the bedrooms,” Tony grabbed Chan’s hand and dragged him to one of the bedrooms. They both explored the rooms around the house, pointing out their favorite features of the house and talking about what they could hypothetically put in certain spots. </p><p> </p><p>The realtor clasped her hands together as she watched Chan and Tony admire the rooms and grinned as she asked, “So, how long have you two been together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like, a year maybe?” Tony furrowed his brows as he tried to recall when he first met Chan. “I can’t remember. It honestly feels like we’ve known each other since forever.” </p><p> </p><p>The realtor’s smile didn’t falter at all. “Wow, you guys have such a solid relationship compared to some other couples who’ve been together for much longer.” </p><p> </p><p>That was when Chan realized that the realtor thought that he and Tony were a couple. “Oh, you mean romantically? We’re not dating. We’re just two friends looking for a place to stay together.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sorry to have assumed I just thought that since you two were… Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed,” The realtor apologized before she took a deep breath and tried to brush off her mistake. “Anyway, are you guys interested in renting this house?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? Of course, we are! This place is awesome!” Tony shared a delighted look with Chan. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing they knew, Chan and Tony were knee-deep into the process of moving into their new house together. They went furniture shopping together, and when the store attendants weren’t looking, Tony let Chan hop into the shopping cart and pushed the cart down an empty aisle. </p><p> </p><p>Tony made a huge deal about helping Chan carry all his plants into the house, and Chan helped put up Tony’s movie posters. When Tony helped Chan put his books on the highest level of the bookshelf, Chan complained that he was perfectly capable of putting his books there himself but he was secretly grateful for Tony’s help.</p><p> </p><p>After moving in, Chan and Tony fell into a steady rhythm together quickly, molding their lives around each other. They carpooled to and from work every morning, meaning that they waited for each other to get prepared and then waited for each other to finish up work. </p><p> </p><p>In the mornings, Chan was usually the one who had to wait for Tony since he took forever to style his hair. He would stand outside the bathroom and, through the half-open bathroom door, watch Tony run his fingers through his hair with gel. Tony was always too engrossed in staring at his hair in the mirror to notice that Chan always wore an affectionate grin as he observed Tony.</p><p> </p><p>On mornings when Chan had to leave a little earlier, he left sticky notes on the bathroom mirror or on the fridge. Tony always grinned when he saw “Have a great today! :)” or “Don’t forget to eat breakfast before you go to work today!” scrawled in Chan’s handwriting on a bright sticky note. </p><p> </p><p>In the evenings, Tony was usually the one who had to wait for Chan to finish up work so they could leave together. He visited Chan so often in the lab that he had a designated chair at Chan’s lab bench where he would sit and pester him between meetings or annoy him while he waited for Chan to finish checking up on all the plants in the lab. </p><p> </p><p>One day, Tony was sitting next to Chan, resting his head on Chan’s shoulder as they sat shoulder to shoulder, and whined, “Chan, can we go home now? I’ve been waiting for you to finish looking at the leaves of these plants <em> forever</em>. I wanna go home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> honey</em>. I’ll only take one minute and we can go home,” Chan retorted sarcastically, too busy scribbling down data about the growth of his plants into a chart. </p><p> </p><p>General Naird happened to walk in on them at that moment and made a disgusted face when he heard Chan call Tony “honey”. “Guys, keep that stuff in the bedroom. Seriously, yuck. I don’t want to hear you guys being all lovey-dovey at work.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? We weren’t doing anything!” Tony protested, lifting his head off Chan’s shoulder so he could shoot Naird an irritated look. The general frowned at both of them, choosing not to argue, and left the lab. </p><p> </p><p>The pair’s intimacy felt normal to them, so it made sense that people at work misinterpreted their relationship. If the people at Space Force had any clue of how domestic Chan and Tony were when they were at home together, they would’ve assumed that Chan and Tony had gotten married in secret and forgot to tell everybody. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, at night, Chan and Tony would brush their teeth together and their elbows would knock together by accident. Occasionally, Tony pointed out how short Chan looked in the mirror or rested his forearm on Chan’s shoulder, and Chan, in response, rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>These little habits became ingrained in both of their lives. On nights when Chan cooked them dinner, Tony voluntarily washed the plates as a sign of thanks. When Chan accidentally fell asleep on the couch with his laptop still open to documents he had to stay up late to review for work, Tony closed Chan’s laptop and tucked a blanket over Chan’s body so he could doze soundly on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>When he and Tony watched a movie together, Chan instinctively played with Tony’s hands and rested his head on the other’s shoulder (which usually led to the two basically cuddling as they watched the movie). He instinctively threaded his fingers into his roommate’s hands or traced the creases in Tony’s palms as he stared at the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Chan’s habit carried into work because when Chan and Tony were in the control center, witnessing a new launch, Chan impulsively grabbed onto Tony’s hands nervously, forgetting that they were both at work. Tony didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he leaned closer to Chan to help ground him. And when the launch succeeded, Chan let go of Tony’s hands and gave Tony a giant hug. </p><p> </p><p>Tony also accidentally showed his domestic habits at work. When he and Chan were eating lunch together on a bench, Tony casually put his arm around Chan’s shoulders like he did when he and Chan watched movies together. People walking by them gave them strange glances but they were both too busy discussing whether it was possible to fake one’s death without anybody finding out to notice their looks.</p><p> </p><p>They were both extremely oblivious to people’s suspicion, and at one point, Mallory, when talking with the two about Space Force’s newest project, questioned, “So, are you two together or…?”<br/><br/></p><p>Both Chan and Tony were caught off guard by Mallory’s casual question. Chan sputtered, “No, never. I’m not- we’re not-” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, we’re just friends. Nothing romantic,” Tony cut in and Chan nodded in agreement. “Why do people keep assuming we’re dating?” </p><p> </p><p>Mallory blinked slowly and sighed deeply as he ominously responded, “Give it time.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Mallory exited the room, leaving Chan and Tony very confused by his vague statement. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell does ‘give it time’ mean? Does he think we’re gonna get together eventually?” Tony scowled, shaking his head as he sat down into a chair in the conference room they were in. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so weird. Why would he even say that?” Chan agreed, playing with the pen in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>As adamant as they seemed about Mallory’s assumption being wrong, both of them eventually realized that they were catching feelings for the other person approximately a week later on different occasions. </p><p> </p><p>One night, Chan was working on the couch, minding his own business as he read over articles on his laptop when Tony walked into the living room. Chan looked up from his laptop and saw that Tony was only wearing a towel that hung low on his hips. That, combined with Tony’s messy, curly hair that was frizzled by water and black-rimmed glasses, made Chan’s eyes involuntarily widen as he watched Tony walk around the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Tony bent down to check under the table and Chan forced himself to peel his eyes away from his friend. “Have you seen my hairbrush? I swear I left it somewhere here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, maybe, uh, check your room?” Chan mustered, barely able to get his words out. He tried to focus on his laptop screen but his eyes trailed after Tony, who was walking down the hallway to get to his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, it’s in here! I need to stop losing my hairbrush.” </p><p> </p><p>Chan chuckled nervously and glanced down at his laptop, trying to erase the image of Tony in only a towel from his mind so he could stop the not-so-platonic thoughts forming in the back of his mind. And when Chan realized that he couldn’t stop thinking about Tony, he figured out that he had accidentally caught feelings for his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s moment of realization was when he walked into Chan’s room to tell him goodnight and saw Chan reading a book. In the warm glow of the lamplight, Chan looked adorable with his expression of concentration he wore as he read the book in his hands. Tony found himself feeling oddly affectionate and he had to resist the urge to walk over and press a kiss on Chan’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Tony stood awkwardly by the doorway and cleared his throat. “Hey, I’m heading off to sleep so good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. Night,” Chan smiled up at Tony before he continued to calmly read his book. Tony lingered in the room for an extra second, taking a mental screenshot of how cute Chan looked at that moment before he went off to go sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Tony and Chan continued to dance around each other, coming close to actually admitting their feelings and officially dating but never reaching that point. Even when Tony unthinkingly kissed Chan’s temple before standing up from the couch and bidding good night one night, they both assumed that the other took the gesture as a platonic one. </p><p> </p><p>Then, one week, Tony, Chan, and Angela decided to go on a road trip to the woods, and Angela had the chance to see how in sync the two were. While she, at work, saw bits and pieces of Chan and Tony’s life together, Angela never really had the chance to see the full extent of how intertwined their lives were. When the three arrived at the cabin they were staying at, Angela noticed that there were only two bedrooms and called, “Dibs on sleeping alone!”<br/><br/></p><p>“The couch is too small for me and Chan hates sleeping on the couch so I guess Chan and I are sharing a bed,” Tony shrugged, not seeming to be bothered at all. He turned towards Chan and asked, “Left side or right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Right. And no kicking me in your sleep or I’ll push you off the bed,” Chan replied, brushing past Tony to carry his duffel bags into the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Tony followed Chan, leaving Angela very confused by how well they communicated with each other. She thought that they would at least try to fight her for the privilege to sleep alone, but she wasn’t complaining that she easily got what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Angela walked to Chan and Tony’s bedroom to wake them up for breakfast and expected to see at least one of them lying on the floor. Instead, when she opened the door gently, Angela saw that Tony had his arms around Chan and they were both spooning as they slept peacefully. The cabin was so silent that Angela didn’t have to listen carefully to hear the soft breathing of her two friends. She decided to leave them be and let them have breakfast later.</p><p> </p><p>That was only the start of Angela's third-wheeling during the trip. The first day, Angela led Chan and Tony on a hike through the forest, and Chan pointed out plants along the trail. Angela, who had no interest at all in learning about the long scientific names of plants, managed to feign interest for the first ten minutes of the hike before she gave up and ventured ahead on the trail. </p><p> </p><p>Tony, on the other hand, seemed genuinely interested to learn about the plants and avidly listened as Chan pointed to different plants and explained their unique features. At first, Angela just assumed that Tony was actually curious about plants but as the hike continued, she noticed that Tony was staring at Chan more than he was at the plants, which was also the case when they went stargazing at night and Tony spent more time admiring how precious Chan looked when he was talking about constellations. </p><p> </p><p>To Tony, the glittering stars in the inky night sky dulled in comparison to the way Chan’s eyes lit up when he talked about Orion’s Belt.</p><p> </p><p>One evening, Angela finally decided to bring up their unspoken intimacy, ironically as Chan and Tony were cuddling on the couch. She was sitting in a chair across from the couch where the two were sidled up next to each other nonchalantly as if they were naturally drawn to each other. As Angela sipped her decaf and side-eyed her friends, she questioned, “Are you sure there’s nothing going on between you two?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What do you mean?” Tony frowned, his arm resting on Chan’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Chan leaned into Tony and nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p> </p><p>Angela shook her head and took another sip of her decaf, giving up on trying to confront both Chan and Tony. But when Tony yawned and declared “I’m calling it a night. Talk to you guys in the morning,” Angela decided to start interrogating Chan individually because she knew that she could at least get something out of her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Tony went into the bedroom and turned off the lights in there, Angela seized the chance to cross-examine Chan. “So, you like Tony?” </p><p> </p><p>Chan pulled his knees up to his chest and blinked at her blankly. “I mean, if I didn’t like him, I would’ve moved out by now.” </p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Angela resisted the urge to drop her head into her hands. “No, you idiot. I meant like you have feelings for him. Like you wanna kiss him and shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Me? Feelings for Tony? Nah, I would never. I mean, like, how would that even work?” Chan bluffed, crossing his arms and forcing himself to scoff. Angela could read straight through his act and glared at him, daring him to continue to deny the truth. Chan gave in and sighed, “Yeah, okay. I kind of like him. He’s nice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aha! I knew it. You two have been giving each other heart eyes this entire trip and I’m sick of it. Chan, get your shit together and ask out Scarapiducci or I’m gonna have to knock some sense into both of you.” Angela placed her mug of coffee down on the table and walked away to her bedroom, leaving Chan alone to mull over her confrontational but wise words. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>As much as Chan wanted to listen to Angela’s advice and ask Tony out, he was too terrified of upsetting the equilibrium he and Tony had established. Plus, they were basically already a couple anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Chan and Tony went to work together, ate lunch together, cuddled on the couch, and stayed up late talking to each other. And, to top it all off, they lived together so they spent almost all of their time together. They finally both arrived at this conclusion on Valentine’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>The day before Valentine’s Day, Chan and Tony were watching TV on the couch together when Tony brought up, “I totally forgot but it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is? Well, it doesn’t matter. I don’t really care about Valentine’s Day,” Chan replied, still focused on watching the show.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, Tony peered over at Chan and asked, “Really? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never really had a good Valentine’s Day before so I don’t really expect much for that holiday. It’s just never been my thing I guess.” Chan seemed to want to brush off his bad experiences and Tony was upset about Chan’s reluctance to celebrate Valentine’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>Tony exclaimed determinedly, “Well, that’s gonna change. I’m gonna make sure you have the best Valentine’s Day ever tomorrow!” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Despite wanting to seem aloof, Chan smiled, grateful to have Tony’s positivity in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Chan didn’t expect Tony to follow through with his promise because the next day, his morning and afternoon were pretty standard. Actually, Chan was glad that there wasn’t anything particularly out of the blue during the first half of his day because he had had some disastrous Valentine’s Days. </p><p> </p><p>Then, in the evening, Chan expected Tony to come to the lab and carpool home with him; instead, Angela came to the lab, holding her car keys in her hand, and instructed, “Put your stuff away. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan placed down the clipboard he was holding and frowned, “Go where? Where’s Tony?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s already at your house. He told me he left early and made me promise to drive you back home,” Angela answered, glancing at her watch impatiently. “Please hurry up. The baseball game starts at seven tonight and I’m not going to be late again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to a baseball game?” Chan questioned as he grabbed his belongings and followed Angela to the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, just watching it on TV. Anyway, you’re gonna have to tell me where your house is because it’s getting dark and I can <em> not </em>identify the buildings around here.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan helped give directions to Angela, and she managed to end up at the correct house, which was surprising considering how dark it was getting and how there were barely any street lights; it was Wild Horse, Colorado, and who the fuck needed street lights when there were a total of thirty people living in the town? </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the ride. Hope you enjoy the baseball game,” Chan remarked before he got out of the car and walked to the front door. He had no clue what to expect but his heart fluttered with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>When Tony opened the door, the first thing Chan noticed was his suit. Tony was wearing a black and white tuxedo, and he had a rose tucked in the breast pocket of his blazer. Opening the door wider, Tony gestured for Chan to step inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, what is this?” Chan marveled as he stepped into the living room and saw that the dinner table had been set up. There was a candle in the center of the table, and rose petals were scattered around the plates.</p><p> </p><p>“This is how we’re celebrating Valentine’s Day,” Tony responded as he pulled out a chair to let Chan sit on it before he took a seat on the chair across the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you make this? Without burning the house down?” Chan grinned at the pieces of steak on his dinner plate.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded, beaming proudly, “Yes, I did thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan and Tony enjoyed their candlelit dinner and didn’t bring the nature of their relationship into question until they were slow dancing together to jazz music (which Chan personally didn’t find super romantic but Tony insisted that jazz music was the classiest music to dance to). </p><p> </p><p>As the pair swayed back and forth to the music, Tony rested his hand on Chan’s waist and Chan suddenly had an epiphany.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tony, I think we’re dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony paused for a second, a thoughtful expression crossing his face before the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled amusedly. “Huh, I guess we are. And we haven’t even had our first kiss yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing on his tippy toes, Chan placed his hands on the sides of Tony’s face and kissed him before pulling away. “There. Now we’ve had our first kiss.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned and described the moment with a simple word: “Perfect.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave a comment or a kudo or perhaps check out the <a href="chantonyforce.carrd.co">chantony site</a> i made?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>